Jästit eivät näe lohikäärmeitä!
by Sweet Trufflepuff
Summary: Jästit eivät näe lohikäärmeitä!


**Author's Note: **I am VERY grateful for the lovely TheTitaniumSerpent for translating this story. Because of her, I have learned more about languages than I can believe. I have loved every second of it. I have also learned about an exceptional place called Finland. Finland is Amazing in many ways. Thank you TheTitaniumSerpent! READ HER STORIES!

**Jästit** **eivät näe lohikäärmeitä!**

Oli sodan päättymisen jälkeisen uuden kouluvuoden ensimmäinen päivä ja koko Tylypahkan linna kuhisi. Linnan korjaukset oli saatettu loppuun mahdollisimman suurella huolella ja oppitunnit olivat alkaneet.

Kolme Luihuisten tuvan poikaa kulki alas käytävää keskustellen. Yksi heistä kertoi kuulleensa erään Korpinkynsiin kuuluvan tytön puhuvan joistakin omituisista olennoista. "Se kutsui niitä larskuiksi tai marksuiksi tai jotain. Että he roikkuvat ympäriinsä ja varastavat kaikenlaista, kun kukaan ei näe. Se kyllä kuuluisi Pyhän Mungon eristetylle osastolle!"

"Tarkoitatko sitä seitsemättä vuottaan toistavaa noitaa? Sitä yhtä jolla on pitkät vaaleat hiukset? Kulkee ympäriinsä hymyillen koko ajan?" kysyi toinen ryhmästä.

"Kyllä, just se hullu."

"Muistan sen ensimmäiseltä vuodelta, se taisi olla neljännellä. Se on vähän omituinen". Keskustelu jatkui "tee pilaa hullusta tytöstä, koska tykkäät hänestä"-tyylillä, poikien tyypilliseen tapaan.

Kukaan heistä ei tajunnut, että heidän omalle vuodelleen kuuluva Korpinkynnen tuvan tyttö aivan heidän takanaan kuuli joka sanan. Hän ei voinut antaa typerysten sanoa tuollaisia. Luna oli viisas ja ystävällinen ja… ja kaikkea muutakin upeaa! Ja nämä mäntit pilkkasivat häntä? Lunaa pilkkaavat ihmiset saivat tytön vihaiseksi. Hän tunsi nämä kolme poikaa oppitunneilta, vaikka he olivatkin Luihuisia. Kun he lähestyivät luokkahuonetta, hän tajusi, että pojat itse asiassa istuivat hänen vieressään Numerologian oppitunneilla. Sodan jälkeen istumapaikat määrättiin sen sijaan, että kaikki olisivat istuneet tupatovereidensa ja kavereidensa kanssa. Hän huomautti pojille: "Tiesittekö muuten Jästien uskovan, että yksisarvisia ei ole olemassa ja että Vedenväki on pelkkää satua? Ja että ihmissudet ovat pelkkä tarina jolla pelotellaan lapsia iltaisin? "

"Ja pointtisi oli mikä, Post?" eräs pojista kysyi ivallisesti. "Ne ovat Jästejä, ketä muka kiinnostaa?"

"Tarkoitan sitä, että me tiedetään, että kaikki ne olennot ovat todellisia, mutta Jästit eivät. Se, että joku ei näe niitä, ei tarkoita, että ne eivät ole todellisia. Ja minäpä välitän; olen Jästisyntyinen. "

"Post, sä olet aivan yhtä hullu kuin se tupatoverisi."

Hän hymyili säteilevästi: "Kiitos! Vaikka tuo imartelu ei kyllä minua kiinnosta. Sanon vain, että pitäkää mielenne avoinna. Ei koskaan voi tietää mihin se voi johtaa." Juuri silloin professori astui luokkaan. Post tarttui hänen laukkuunsa ja alkoi vetää tarvittavia välineitä laukustaan. Kun kaikki muut käsittelivät sulkakyniä, mustesäiliöitä ja pergamenttia, Post veti esiin kuulakärkikynän, napsautti sitä paljastaakseen kärjen ja avasi spiraalivihkonsa. Kolme Luihuispoikaa tarkkaili hänen toimiaan, kunnes heidän huomionsa kiinnittyi huoneen etuosaan ja professoriin.

Tunnin päätyttyä Post pakkasi tavaransa nopeammin kuin kukaan muu. Siinä missä muiden oli järjestettävä pergamenttinsa ja suljettava mustepullonsa, hän napsautti kynänkärjen piiloon ja sulki muistivihkonsa ennen kuin työnsi ne takaisin laukkuunsa. "Nähdään seuraavalla tunnilla", hän sanoi pojille ja käveli ulos.

Viikko kului ja pojat huomasivat, että Postilla oli laukussaan muitakin outoja esineitä: useita outoja paperisia vihkosia joissa oli sidoksena rautalankaa, enemmän napsahtelevia kirjoitusvälineitä ja sellaisiakin outoja monivärisiä kirjoitusvälineitä, joita hän käytti sanojen yliviivaamisen kirjoissaan siten, että lukija silti saattoi nähdä alkuperäiset sanat ylivedetyn kirkkaan värin läpi. Viimeinkin erään pojista oli pakko kysyä häneltä: "Mitä kaikki tuo kama on?"

Post katsoi työ- ja opiskeluvälineitä pöydällään. "Mikä ihmeen kama?"

"Kaikki nuo jutut!" Poika heilutti kättään Postin pöydän yli ja osoitti hänen kynäänsä.

"Tämäkö? Tämä on vain kynä. Tämä on muistikirja, tämä on korostustussi ja tämä taas oppikirjani." Hän osoitti kysymyksestä lievästi hämmentyneenä jokaista esinettä nimetessään ne.

"Mikä on kynä?" poika kysyi.

"Se on kirjoitusväline joka vie vähemmän tilaa kuin sulkakynä. Sen sijaan että käyttäisin sulkakynää, jota on kastettava jatkuvasti musteeseen ja joka hajoaa helposti, käytän tätä. Siinä on sisällä mustetta, joten sitä ei tarvitse lisätä sitä koko ajan uudelleen eikä se rikkoudu yhtä helposti kuin sulkakynä. Se nopeuttaa muistiinpanojen ja muiden merkintöjen tekemistä." Hän näytti heille melkein täyttä muistikirjaansa. "Minulla on erillinen muistikirja jokaiselle oppiaineelle. Sillä tavalla kaikki pysyy siistissä järjestyksessä."

"Sehän on ihmeellistä. Mistä sait ne?"

"Ruokakaupasta ennen lukuvuotta. Ostin koko kasan, jotta eivät loppuisi kesken." Post vastasi pojille, puhuen kuin kolmivuotiaille serkuilleen.

Pojilla oli enemmänkin kysymyksiä, mutta tunti alkoi ja keskustelu lopetettiin. Ennen kuin Post ehti lähteä oppitunnin jälkeen, pojat pysäyttivät hänet uudestaan: "Ovatko nuo tavarat Jästitavaroita?"

"Jep. Jästit lopettivat sulkakynien ja mustepullojen käyttämisen noin sata vuotta sitten. Tämä paikka saisi kyllä tulla ajan tasalle. Tarkoitan, että mehän eletään melkein 2000-lukua, eikö täällä olla koskaan kuultu sähköstä!? Tai matkapuhelimista? Tai hehkulampuista? Olen kyllästynyt imemään keuhkoihini savua noista soihduista. Saan siitä varmaan keuhkosyövän tai jotain."

Kaikki kolme katsoivat häntä kuin hullua ... jälleen kerran. He olivat selvästi tavattoman hämmentyneitä. "Mitä?" Ennen kuin Post ehti selittää uudelleen, varoituskello soitti muistutuksen seuraavalle oppitunnille kiirehtimisestä. "Unohtakaa koko juttu. Ei auta myöhästyä seuraavalta tunnilta." Kolmikko kiiruhti seuraavalle oppitunnilleen.

Kouluviikko oli lopussa ennen kuin yksi pojista lähestyi Postia uudelleen. Hän kysyi hieman ujona: "Voisinko kokeilla jotakin noista kirjoitusjutuistasi?"

"Tarkoitat kynää? Toki!" Post antoi hänelle sinisen kuulakärkikynän. "Paina vain tätä päätä ja se osa, joka kirjoittaa, nousee esiin. Paina uudelleen ja kärki palaa sisään. Mutta opettajat eivät kyllä pidä niistä. Teen muistiinpanot näillä, mutta sitten on vaihdettava vanhaan sulkakynään ja musteeseen esseissäni ja raporteissani." Hän irvisteli halveksuntaansa vanhanaikaisia kirjoitusvälineitä kohtaan.

Poika otti kynän ja tutki sitä. Hän näytti nauttivan napsautuksen äänestä. "Hei, muistatko, kun puhuimme siitä vaaleahiuksisesta seitsemännen vuoden tytöstä?" Hän yritti kuulostaa välinpitämättömältä ja rennolta, mutta ei ollut varma onnistuiko se.

Post katsoi häntä: "Joo, ja mitä siitä?"

"En nyt oikeastaan tarkoita sitä niin paljon kuin sitä mitä sanoit Jästeistä. Luulevatko ne todella, ettei yksisarvisia ole olemassa?"

"Jep. Ei yksisarvisia, lohikäärmeitä, kentaureita, peikkoja, jättiläisiä, taikuutta tai muutakaan."

"Kuinka ne voivat olla uskomatta? Tarkoitan siis, että eihän niitä tarvitse kuin katsoa - nehän ovat valtavia…" hän pysähtyi. "Jästit eivät voi nähdä niitä, koska niillä eivät ole taikuutta, vai mitä? Tarkoitan, että Jästit eivät näe lohikäärmeitä, koska Jästit eivät ole maagisia. Vain velho tai noita voi nähdä taikuuden."

"Niin minäkin arvelen. Kun soitan äidilleni, kerron hänelle kaikesta, joten äiti tietää, että ne ovat todella todellisia, mutta jos otan kuvan puhelimella ja lähetän sen hänelle, vastaanotettu kuva on tyhjä."

Pojalla oli nyt niin monia kysymyksiä, ettei hän tiennyt mistä aloittaisi. Valitettavasti seuraavan luokan aloituskelloa soitettiin ja heidän piti mennä tahoilleen. Myöhemmin samana päivänä hän lähestyi kirjastossa Postia. "Voisitko kertoa enemmän Jästijutuista?"

"Juuri nyt?" Post kysyi.

"Nyt tai ihan koska tahansa. En jaksa uskoa sitä miten paljon kaikenlaista heidän maailmastaan puuttuu."

Hän osoitti pojan kädessä olevaan kynään: "Ja miten paljon kaikkea muuta Jästeillä on?"

Poika piteli kynää kädessään, silmäili sitä ja virnisti sitten Postille: "Rakastan tätä. Et muuten saa sitä takaisin."

Post nauroi ja siirsi tarvikkeensa ja kirjansa sivulle, jotta poika voisi istua. "Mitä haluat tietää ensin? Olen varma, että jos aloitamme siitä mitä haluat tietää, keksit muita asioita, joista haluat tietää, tiedätkö?"

"Ei, en tiedä, mutta okei." Hän hymyili Postille ilmaistakseen ymmärtäneensä vitsin. "Ne eivät todellakaan tiedä taikuudesta. Ymmärrän että niin pitää olla meidän maailman suojelemisen vuoksi. Mutta että joku ei uskoisi lohikäärmeisiin! Tarkoitan että eikö joku lentänyt sellaisen selässä Lontoon yli viime vuonna?

"Kyllä, mutta jos Jästit eivät näe maagisia olentoja, miksi he näkisivät jonkun lentävän lohikäärmeellä ympäri Lontoota?" Hän odotti hetkisen, ennen kuin lisäsi, "Mutta jotkut kyllä näkivät sen."

Hänen kulmakarvansa nousivat ylös. "Näkivätkö?"

"Joo. Ja muut Jästit nauroivat niille ja kutsuivat niitä hulluiksi, kun ne kertoivat nähneensä sen. "

"Mutta ne näkivät lohikäärmeen! Kuinka ihmiset voivat kutsua niitä hulluiksi! Ne näkivät sen omin silmin!"

"Toki, ja Luna näkee Narksuja, mutta sinä naurat ja kutsut häntä hulluksi", Post vastasi. "Itse asiassa Jästeillä on tieteenhaara nimeltä kryptozoologia, joka yrittää löytää niitä olentoja ja todistaa niiden olemassaolon. Niille ihmisille nauretaan jatkuvasti."

"Se ei voi olla totta. Tarkoitan että jos ne Jästit näkivät lohikäärmeen, ne tietäisivät. Ei se ole jotain mitä voi noin vain unohtaa."

"Niinpä, mutta kaikki eivät voi nähdä lohikäärmeitä Vain tietyt ihmiset pystyvät siihen."

"Tarkoitat velhoja ja noitia." Poika näytti hieman surulliselta.

"Ei. Äitini on geneetikko ja hän uskoo, että ne Jästit jotka voivat nähdä maagisia olentoja saattavat olla Surkkien jälkeläisiä. Hän myös tutkii sitä, voisivatko kaikki Jästisyntyiset olla oikeasti Surkkien jälkeläisiä." Pojan ilme oli tavattoman hämmentynyt. "Mitä et tajunnut?"

"Siis äitisi on mikä ja tekee mitä?" hän kysyi.

Post selitti lyhyesti sen, mitä genetiikka oli ja mitä genomeja tutkivat tutkijat tekivät. "Kun saimme kuulla, että olen noita, äiti jäljitti DNA:ni", hän kertoi. Pojan ilme oli edelleen hämmentynyt, joten hän selitti tarkemmin, "DNA on tavallaan rakennuspalikka sille, keitä me ollaan. Sen vuoksi saatat muistuttaa enemmän isääsi kuin äitiäsi, tai päinvastoin. Tai kun ihmiset sanovat toiselle vanhemmallesi että "hänellä on sinun isäsi silmät", ne tarkoittavat, että silmäsi ovat muodoltaan tai väriltään kuin isoisäsi silmät." Poika nyökkäsi ymmärtävänsä, mutta Post kyllä mietti, oliko poika todella oikeasti tajunnut. Silti hän jatkoi selitystään. "Joka tapauksessa hän jäljitti myös sukulinjaamme ja sai selville, että me ollaan etäisesti sukua maagiselle perheelle nimeltä Flint. Luulen että sellainen todistaa hänen teoriansa, eikö?" Hän katsoi poikaa ja tiesi hänen pudonneen uudelleen kärryiltä. "Mitä et tällä kertaa tajunnut?" hän kysyi.

"Sitä osaa, missä äitisi opiskelee gen… gene… genemeoneja?* Tai oikeastaan en juuri mitään muutakaan."

Post aloitti alusta ja selitti tällä kertaa tarkemmin kaiken tietämänsä DNA:sta ja sukulinjoista. Hän käytti termejä jotka pojan olisi helpompi ymmärtää ja ihmeiden ihme, se tepsi; poika ymmärsi. "Vau! Joten sinä ja äitisi uskotte, että Jästisyntyiset ja ne Jästit jotka näkevät maagisia olentoja, ovat kaukaista sukua maagisille perheille Surkkien kautta, niinkö?"

"Just niin!" Post hymyili hänelle.

"Sinulla on varmaan tosi helppoa Jästitiedon tunneilla, vai mitä?"

"Ei oikeasti." Hänen kasvonsa venähtivät harmista. "Luulen että reputan. Väittelen jatkuvasti opettajan kanssa, koska se puhuu koko ajan potaskaa ja tekee virheitä enkä millään saa pidettyä suutani kiinni."

Poika puhkesi nauramaan. "Mitä virheitä?"

"No kaikessa mahdollisessa! Velhomaailma ei ehkä ole muuttunut yhtään kuin 500 vuodessa, vaatetus mukaan lukien, mutta ei se tarkoita sitä että myös Jästimaailma olisi pysynyt samana. Ne Jästivaatteet jotka se esittelee meille "valepukuina" ovat sekoitus viimeisen 80 vuoden muodista. Ja kuka tahansa nyt tietää, ettei asussa yhdistetä lilaa ja oranssia. Tai oranssia ja vihreää, tai limenvihreää ja fuksianpunaista. Ne ovat hirveitä yhdessä riippumatta siitä, oletko Jästi tai et. Ja viimeisessä "valepuvussa" jonka se näytti meille, oli sekoitus niitä kaikkia. Voi taivas! Yök." Post irvisti kasvoillaan pahoinvoiva ilme.

Poika teki parhaansa ollakseen nauramatta. "Mitä muita virheitä se tekee?" Hän ei oikeastaan välittänyt, mutta Post oli erittäin viihdyttävä.

"No vaikka taskukello! Kukaan ei enää käytä taskukelloa. Käytä vaikka rannekelloa jos sellaista tarvitset, mutta useimmilla Jästeillä on matkapuhelin ja niissä on kello, joten miksi käyttää erillistä kelloa ollenkaan?"

Poika aikoi kysyä mikä oli matkapuhelin, mutta tunsi vatsansa kurnivan. Hän veti esiin sauvansa ja heitti Tempus-loitsun. Oli illallisaika. "Vau, kylläpä aika lensikin", hän totesi. He keräsivät tavaransa ja suuntasivat Suuren saliin keskustellen kaikesta Jästeihin liittyvästä.

Saavuttuaan Suureen saliin he kumpikin suuntasivat omiin tupapöytiinsä. Kun poika istui tovereidensa seuraan, yksi heistä huomautti muille: "Tuolla on taas se hullu oikein Korpinkynsi vauhdissa. Mikä sitä oikein vaivaa? Se on oikeasti tuijottanut pelkkää seinää täydet viisi minuuttia!"

Iltapäivällä käydyn keskustelun jälkeen pojan piti puolustella: "Se, että me ei nähdä sitä mitä se näkee, ei tarkoita, että se on hullu. Se tarkoittaa vain, että se on… no, on… tiesitkö, että Jästit ei näe lohikäärmeitä?" Muut tuijottivat puhujaa hämmennyksestä mykkinä. "Tarkoitan, että ne eivät voi nähdä sellaisia jättimäisiä olentoja. Me nähdään ne, joten me tiedetään, että ne ovat todellisia. Mutta Jästitpä eivät näe, joten niille se on kaikki pelkkää legendaa ja satua, ja sellaisille ihmisille jotka sanovat nähneensä lohikäärmeen nauretaan ja niitä kutsutaan hulluksi. Sanon että vaikka me ei nähdä sitä mitä tuo tuolla näkee, ei se tarkoita sitä, että se mitä se näkee ei olisi olemassa. Joten... tarkoitan... lopettakaa pilkkaaminen. Ehkä jonakin päivänä voidaan todistaa, että se onkin ollut aivan oikeassa…" Epäuskoiset ja järkyttyneet ilmeet tupatovereiden naamoilla saivat hänet lopettamaan. Muutkin kuin hänen kaverinsa olivat jähmettyneet kuullessaan hänen puolustuspuheensa.

Poika tunsi poskiensa punottavan nolostuksesta ja toivoi että olisi pitänyt suunsa kiinni. Tarttuen tarjoiluastiaan hän lapioi ruokaa lautaselleen, mutta ruokahalu oli kaikonnut. Hän työnteli ruokaa lautasellaan edestakaisin, kun hänen ympärillään kaverit nauroivat ja jatkoivat keskustelujaan. Sitten, täysin varoituksetta, hän tunsi käden olkapäällään ja huomasi keskustelujen tauonneen ympärillään.

"Kiitos." Tyttö hymyili hänelle; hänen siniset silmänsä olivat täynnä myötätuntoa ja kiintymystä. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa ympäröivät häntä kuin huntu, ja hänen retiisinmuotoiset korvakorunsa sopivat jollain tavalla hyvin hänen olemukseensa. Tyttö puristi häntä olkapäästä ja kulki hypähdellen ulos Suuresta salista.

*Kääntäjän huomautus: alkuperäinen lause "-you mum studies garden gnomes-" viittaa foneettisiin yhtäläisyyksiin sanojen 'genome' (genomi) ja 'gnome' (menninkäinen) välillä. Lausetta ei voinut kääntää täysin suoraan suomeksi.


End file.
